


【斯哈SSHP】Chat Online（一发完）

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 陷入情爱之你我，都是凡俗之人
Relationships: Severus·Snape/Harry·Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	【斯哈SSHP】Chat Online（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、狗血、人设崩塌、剧情逻辑不自洽

Harry是在要出警的时候看到那条消息。  
当时警铃响起，所有还处于待命状态中的同事全部一股脑抓起自己的制服和警棍，急匆匆地往外赶。他也不例外。  
他的手机就在这时发出一声嗡鸣，与木制的办公桌面交循回震，比较往常更为强烈的存在感让Harry不由得在离开之前回头看了一眼，正是这一样将他整个人钉在原地，信息发送者——Severus·Snape。  
“Harry！快走啊！”他的同事在车边向他招手。  
他不得不转头回应了一声，再回头时，离他有三步远的手机已经息屏，那铭刻在他的心上的名字已经不在他的视野里。  
回来再看能怎样。他命令自己挪开眼神与脚步，强硬地假装自己已经不受过去的纠扯，像是只要不回头就不算是对往事的低头。  
他一路上都愣愣地坐在副驾座上出神，惹得一旁开车的Ron有事没事多冲他瞅了两眼，好在今天的行动没有什么太大的难度——无非就是冲进一间酒吧，大吼一声“jing察！”然后让所有人举起手，将那些躲在角落飞叶子的男男女女一股脑铐起来。  
只是有个人大概看他是个Omega，觉得能够从他这里讨到便宜。于是Harry猝不及防地被一把试图突破重围的椅子狠狠撞了下腰。下一秒那个发型和气焰一样嚣张的青年被几个拳头打倒在地，头被死死按在一堆碎掉的玻璃旁边。  
“你今天怎么了？心不在焉的。”多年的好友在行动结束之后还是没忍住发问。  
Harry下意识地想要摸自己的侧腰，但还是抑制住了这个想法，笑了笑，“没，昨晚没睡好。”绿眼睛里是显而易见的疲惫。  
Ron戳了一把他腰上受伤的部位，后者受惊地捂住，绿眼睛里满是控诉和不解。  
“记得去医务室处理，不然让Hermione知道又要怪我。”Ron翻了个白眼之后这样交代。  
Harry笑着应下，看着Ron吹着口哨甩着车钥匙离开之后，才将自己的目光移到了手机上。离开的其他人跟他一一打了招呼之后，偌大的办公室终于只剩下他一人。  
他将手机抓在手里，目光沉沉盯着熄灭的黑屏，迟迟没有下一步的动作。  
年轻的Omega任是怎么想都没有想到发来消息的竟然会是这个头像。  
Harry到现在都理不清自己和Snape之间一堆破事。但是，分开了这么久之后还害怕来自对方的消息，不是胆小鬼是什么。而Harry绝不愿意承认对方还能够给自己造成这么大的影响。平静的外表下是暗流汹涌。  
他嘲笑自己的犹豫和纠结，一边解锁了手机，食指和大拇指相互磨蹭了一下之后，还是点开了那个图标，再点开那个头像。不管怎么样，波涛在聚集了足够的能量之后总会掀起滔天大浪。

“来跟我撩天~吧！”

熊熊蓄力的浪潮猛地凝滞。靠，搞什么。  
Harry瞪着那个夹杂在句子中间的波浪号，觉得自己半天的心理建设都是缪斯女神们心血来潮下消遣的赌注。  
他翻来覆去将那简单又富有深意的词句翻来覆去咀嚼到无味后吐出一看，终于确认了一件事——有个不长眼的狗东西盗号盗到了Severus·Snape的头上。  
哼，老蝙蝠也有这一天。他说不上心里是不是有些幸灾乐祸的快意还是劫后余生的庆幸以及一些不愿意承认的遗憾，只是有些发愣地盯着那个极具个人特色的头像。也称不上什么特色不特色，Snape的头像在Harry加了对方之后就没有换过，一直都是一个纯黑的色块。就像Harry一直以来都看不清的这个人。  
Harry非常顺手地从隔壁同事的办公桌底下摸出对方藏在柜子深处的烟盒，熟练地抽出一根之后再原样给放回去。然后但他只是点燃了看着袅袅白烟，不知在思考着什么。  
“咕噜——”年轻警员的肚子发出一声不可忽视的响声，打断了他的思绪。Harry将烟头掐灭，盘算着今晚的晚餐。他摸了摸自己小腹处，而忽略了隐隐作痛的后腰。直到烟雾散尽之后才默默地收拾了东西锁上办公室的门。

说起来，Snape其实是他在警校时药剂学的任课老师。但是也有小道消息传言这个Alpha近身搏斗和枪械非常厉害。Harry对此并不在意，毕竟只是一个老师，他认为自己与任何老师之间的关系仅止于课堂互动。  
但是第一节药剂学的课上，他和Ron因为睡过头，Snape当堂点他起来连续问了三个问题给了他一个下马威，从此之后他就和Snape杠上了。不过那时除了微妙的不忿——怎么，是看不起Omega吗，就逮着我——还有一些视觉动物的劣根性，譬如征服一个优质的Alpha带来的成就感。  
可惜幸运之神大概并不认为Harry·Potter是他的宠儿，每一次都让Harry砸在Snape的手里。年长的男人毫不留情地嘲笑对方的笨拙和粗糙的手法，再一次一次地用包裹着细致和耐心的冷嘲热讽攻击这个可怜的Omega。  
是哦，自己还算是个Omega。Harry喝着喜欢的南瓜汁都觉得不香了，似乎这个男人没有半点第二性别的意识。具体一点说，他完全不把自己当作一个Omega来看待。  
“也很少有Omega能够通过警校的选拔。”Snape嘴里叼着根烟，他的表情被模糊，而Harry知道他甚至都没有看着自己写满不服的脸，修长的手指一边在电脑键盘上敲击模拟数据，“真正强大你的不是信息素也绝非性别，但弱者绝对是这二者的奴隶。”  
可是Harry分明从其中听出为数不多的赞许和提醒——既然选择了这条路，就去争、去夺、去抢，没有人能够定义你的强弱。  
他分明不是第一次听到这样的教诲，能说出辞藻优美令人感动的话大有人在，不是所有人都像这个男人多数时候狗嘴里吐不出象牙。可他却像是一个经历长途跋涉，初次聆听圣音的旅人，得到心灵的感召。  
但是应该承认的是，第二性别确实是拴在他脚上的镣铐。有时候他都觉得自己虚伪的可笑，明明是不服于尘世对Omega的贬低和看轻，另一方面却还想着倚靠这种先天上体能的弱势博取更多的好处和关注。或许只在面对这个Alpha的时候才会让他变成这个软弱又反复的模样。  
他下定决心改头换面，在学习上投入了一百二十分的精力，以至于由于在搏击课上传统的双人互殴环节中痛击年段排名第一的Alpha，Draco·Malfoy，而名声大噪。据说对方被抬着进医疗室的时候还惊恐大叫“有蛇！有蛇！”  
对此Harry只礼貌性表示“Malfoy大概是精神错乱吧”。但他也并未因此而沾沾自喜，依然是那个谦逊又有礼貌的Omega。  
由此他得到了全校Alpha的敬畏有加，似乎即将摆脱身为Omega的脆弱。只是体质问题有时比起意志力来说更为不可控——他迎来人生的第一次发情期。  
没有像那些狗血的小说中的三流剧情，什么信息素引发的大轰动又或者走在半道上突然发情引发的那些英雄救美情节。他老早就为了这一天作了准备，也老老实实请了假，准备好为期三天的水和食物以及抑制剂，锁上没有斧头就无法破开的房门——在被用斧头破开之前，对发情期的Omega出手的不轨之徒就会立刻被一众警校生暴打。而并没有人想要知道这是什么滋味。尽管这个社会依然存在弱者歧视，但是更多人的也都学会了对Omega的尊重。  
只是当他上面流着泪下面流着水，哆哆嗦嗦将手指抽出换上Omega之间小道流传据说媲美真人的肉色棒状物，一口气插入甬道直达宫口的时候，忽然明悟了自己并非超脱性别的圣人。如果人一生来就应该对什么有所求，那他一定要得到最好的那个。  
人之肉体与思想的分裂不是在他身上得到证实，但是他确确实实地如此实践，否则怎么能够一边用底下的孔洞品尝那钻入体内包裹着寂寞的硅胶棒状物一边幻想最强Alpha的肉体——他因此感到孤独，也感到满足。他的思想快要在那触及极乐的颤动下发麻，抵住那里——他开始将那嗡嗡作响、甩动头部的玩具在体内抽插，体液甩动洒出来淋漓的星光，他咬住被子——没有那么难，来个人代劳没有那么困难，这样快乐的事情不能够自己独享。  
他否认自己被性欲控制了头脑，因为那是在不应期时得出的结论。不应期之所以被称之为贤者时间，那是因为人类有多少伟大的杰出著作与成果都诞生于这个宇宙一瞬，那是落座于仙女座与双鱼座之间的生育女神亚奴尼图闭眼休憩的短小间隔，是安德洛墨达从束缚的链条中解脱的那一刻。它是欲望与欲望之间永不停息的相连之间的空白，而空白即所有——所有的智慧、勇气、幻想在此刻如宇宙大爆发，从此有了无限的可能性，而时间只是贯穿此中的一种要素。他此刻只想和那个最优质的Alpha徜徉于爱欲之海，首尾相连成为世界上最完美的圆。  
Severus·Snape。  
他在欲望的此起彼伏的最低点确定了引发自己情潮的罪魁祸首。后颈处发红肿烫的腺体叫嚣着非他不可。  
思想无法确定什么，行动才能。  
他猜测对方大概是学院派，而事实正是如此。这个男人理论丰富而匮于实践，对世界的认识自有一套系统且正规又权威，在他的领域内他即是神——在感情上。而Harry从来不介意自己对这个男人顶礼膜拜，因为他不能想象在天性支配下的他臣服于任何不是这个男人的Alpha身下的场景。而从这个男人对于性别意识的迟钝以及能够一板一眼毫不避讳地告诫Harry自己闻得到了Omega的信息素，建议他发情期将至，近期最好别到处乱跑这点来看，或许有人认为这是不近人情的苛刻，而Harry已经看穿了对方于人际上的懈怠与善意——他单方面认定宣布这位老师在和自己调情。  
于是乎接下来的时间里，抓握试管时指尖的碰触、狭小的实验台通道之间下肢的碰撞、交谈时眼神长久的缠绕以致忘词失语、直到信息素的悄然入侵——这是勾引的信号。待到Snape发觉时一切都显得顺理成章。  
没有人能够拒绝这个最甜美的Omega——他身上是英气和隽美的结合体，碧绿的眼睛笑起来像是承载人类梦想的太阳，奶白的肌肤是阿尔忒弥斯赠与的月光，殷红的唇瓣值得拿金苹果作为奖励换取一个吻。他看起来永远是单纯的，可是又对那随着Omega逐渐发育而发散出来的天然吸引力不自知。这个Omega还那么能打——越是反差越是引发追逐。就算是最优质的Alpha也不能在这样一个Omega费尽心机下抵挡攻势。  
Omega的一派春意盎然只让自己的Alpha赏玩。  
指尖透出健康的粉红，从山峦叠翠滑进潺潺幽谷，Snape在第一次见到这美景时甚至想要问他是否有过其他人的造访。这个Omega虽然体能过人，可在体脂比例上却带着Omega天生的柔软和丰腴。他侧躺在那，向自己招手，无言又安静向自己诉说，来，不要拒绝我，任凭这欲望的摧枯拉朽。  
Snape无端想起文艺复兴时那些一派坦然又赤裸的贵妇卧在名贵兽皮上的画像。又像是露出乳房哺育圣子的圣母。那些无数精美的油画或者雕像，以对美和欲望的浓墨重彩和精雕细琢，凝固了再也不会回来的时间的一刹那。唯一不同的是那些艺术品如今被安放在博物馆供人浏览，而自己的宝物不会成为见证某些历史的光荣印记，将连同自己走向死亡。  
Alpha向着自己的Omega走去。  
他不能抵挡来自Harry·Potter的诱惑，他散发引诱自己的香气。就像Alpha天生就应该靠着底下那根耀武扬威，而Omega只会收缩着底下的小穴发出饥饿的叫。食欲和性欲多数时候一语双关，而他的Omega是如此的秀色可餐。  
他流了好多水。Snape觉得Omega才是造物主最为得意的神奇造物。他们有着孕育生命的母体，却又保留了父神权威的性征。而现在，有一汪清泉凝视自己。  
也没有人能够阻挡他们的结合，不能够阻止他将自己的性器埋入Omega的体内，不管是哪一头都好，总之结合才是Alpha和Omega的生存之道。他操弄自己的Omega，就像骑着一匹马，他挥手，在那随着拍击能够荡起一层臀波的柔软上添上一条鞭痕，既满意又不满意地掐着身下人的乳头，“你是婊子吗？这么会夹？”  
Omega努力地将自己的胸往对方的手里送，最好能够多捏一捏引发他精神高潮的顶端，“那你希望我夸你什么？好大？好会干？饶了我吧受不了？”他理所当然视为这是对自己的夸奖。  
“是不是谁都能够这样干你？”Snape着迷地凝视那张情迷意乱的脸，古巴比伦神庙中的祭司，又或者像那些天生就有地方容存鸡巴的人必须到神庙中跟第一个扔银币的人回家，而现在，他的身下，是不是就是这样一个带着神圣任务的尤物，在睡醒之后就将离他远去？  
“我只让我的Alpha干我，你，你是我的Alpha吗？”Omega伸长了手，堪堪碰触Alpha的脸颊，留下蜿蜒触感。  
Snape像是不为所动，却干的更狠。小荡妇。浪货。他咬着牙想，却欣赏浅浅的茜色像是胭脂一样慢慢涂抹上肌肤，直把底下的Omega干到哭，“不要了不要了……”两条腿发颤，像是丛林中被勾住的鹿角疯狂挣扎。  
“说我是婊子，你拿什么付我？”Omega气极恼极，干脆破罐子破摔口不择言，这个Alpha，太狠又太大，自己最厉害的震动棒，都没有这么能干，这样想着，底下还忍不住又紧了紧。  
艹，上面的嘴跟下面的一样会说话。Snape礼貌性地表示有被夹到，抽出来之后就往对方的嘴里塞，“用这个付。”他掐住对方的下巴，那不服的眼神让他舒爽地又捅进去更深。  
Omega泪汪汪，只好伸出舌头，像是狗在面对肉骨头。  
但Snape没有几下，就把自己抽出来，又将酬金送回对方的身下。  
“干嘛？”  
“你口活太差。”  
如果没有变得更硬，老子还信了你的鬼话。Harry翻了个白眼，又被男人抓着腰摁着弄到浑身发抖，操开宫口，泪和水一样汹涌。

谁说Alpha是最优秀的猎人？Omega才是，没人能够跌出他们层层叠叠环环相扣的陷阱。从此他将Omega们强烈推荐的小玩具们锁进了不见天日的柜子当中，一心一意享受自己胜利的果实。  
唯一不满的地方只在于Snape不许他公布他们之间的关系，只说时候未到。很久之后Harry回想时觉得自己大概被这种神秘感迷昏了头。开放性的关系在这个时代虽然不被提倡，但是发情期的纾解又显得情有可原。A未婚O未嫁，他们处于道德的空白区。但是Omega的占有欲和紧迫感要求他应该对这个Alpha作出公开的宣示，就像是第一个发现新大陆的人应该在领地上插上旗帜。  
为此Harry所作的努力不比得到这个男人的过程要少。但是无论如何，就像是Harry抓住了对方的固执己见的弱点一样，这个男人不出意料地有原则，就算是Omega柔软的躯体都没能感化这个Alpha的强硬。  
信息素用阻隔剂隔离、后颈的腺体用硬质的皮带隐藏，他们的关系背离众人的目光。

“Taste me，my suger daddy…”

Omega伸展柔软的肢体，眼神却如刀如缠。

“Kissing my pussy …”

男人低下头颅亲吻花瓣却没有放下原则。

甜言蜜语花招耍尽都不管用。  
最后Harry决定玩个大的。

“My hole is full of honey…”  
“I have taken pills，just give me inside.”

Alpha指尖银丝如理性断裂，在Omega宫腔内成结，错漏了身下人嘴边隐约笑意，也疏忽了浴室里传来的马桶冲水声究竟冲掉什么。  
不碍事。Harry摸着自己的小腹，计算时间的同时暗自琢磨要以什么样的形式搞一个惊天动地的官宣。  
但是意外总是先于明天发生。  
在Harry怀揣喜悦去往Alpha办公室的那天，一切都空荡荡。  
没有，什么都没有。  
官方给出的解释是调岗。  
调你妈的岗。Harry无论如何都不能接受这一解释，但是无果。他的动作惊动了某些人，邓布利多给他带来了建议和警告。  
他选择相信这个老人。  
Omega摸了摸自己的小腹，没有告诉任何人他对于生命萌动的感觉。  
而作为最优秀的学员，没想到在执行简单的外派任务时恰逢Voldement集团毒品交易，很少有人能够从这伙穷凶极恶的犯罪团伙下全身而退。而在任何时候，Great power with great responsibility。他和Draco在不得已的情况下被赋予深入敌窝安装炸弹的任务。  
他弓着身子在又脏又乱的通风管道内爬行的时候不是没有害怕过，但是身上担负的责任和腹中的希望让他拥有了前行的勇气。  
可惜他或许天生在运气上就差了那么一点。如果运气好的话怎么可能逐渐失去？  
在最后一个爆破点他被发现了，被抓到集团主谋Voldement的面前的时候他还勉强能够保持住那桀骜不驯的眼神，唯一需要注意的是挨揍的时候要护住肚子。  
他于意识昏迷之际似乎见到熟悉的身影与声调，他挣扎着睁大眼睛，却被发现不对的看守一拳打在肚子上。勇气与希望随着身下的鲜血淋漓彻底离他远去。  
等他再次意识重返人世的时候，他已经真正一无所有。  
Draco削的苹果坑坑洼洼处大概满载拙劣的安慰。  
“有谁知道？”Harry接过了安慰，他的问题没头没尾，但是或许被暴揍之后的惺惺相惜，Draco知道他问的什么。  
“没几个，我…和医生而已。”Harry低头嫌弃对方笨拙的刀工而艰难啃食果肉的同时未能够见着不擅撒谎的Alpha不自然的表情。哦，那就是Draco救自己出来的。他感怀于自己武力值没有泯灭这个Alpha的同袍之谊。  
“别让太多人知道。”Harry交代，将苹果核扔进垃圾桶内，发现自己功力尚存而稍感宽慰。  
“我家的医院，不用担心。”Draco满不在乎地回答。  
Harry这才像是第一次见面一样仔仔细细将这个手下败将打量。  
“滚开啊，你什么眼神，恶心。”Alpha双手护胸，一脸惶然又惊恐地后退。  
“我也这样觉得。”Harry点点头，拿起杯子漱口指使Draco拿个脸盆接着，后者一脸嫌恶，“我又不是你的佣人！”  
“救人救到底，而且我还是伤患，”他理直气壮，“吃完苹果要漱口知不知道啊。”  
等到Draco离开之后，他慢慢裹入医院纯白的棉被内，抱紧了自己。  
待Draco下次再来的时候，带来了消息，由于他俩深入敌穴，成功铲除Voldement这一毒瘤，上级的嘉奖通知经过道道程序发放下来，而Omega的身份恰逢时代平权倡议兴起，Harry·Potter作为典型，他的大名算是家喻户晓。  
警界之星哦——Draco调侃。  
有什么用呢？Harry淡淡地想着，不过一身虚名。只有一身虚名。  
他之后依然回归了岗位，任何领导和同事都对他赞誉有加，只有Harry自己知道他需要权限。  
漫长时间的寻找逐渐钝化为一种习惯，直到真正发现踪迹的时刻反而并没有什么喜悦。能够在绝密的卧底名单上找到这个人的名字并没有出乎他的意料，毕竟他设想过任何可能的结果。他恍然大悟般地明白了一个普通的药剂学科的老师怎么可能有这么出色的身手，一个顶级的Alpha怎么可能屈就于这样一个社会角色。一切不许外泄关系的举动有了解释，他依稀记得在情动之时对方本能之下隔着项圈留下的力度和鼻息。而说到底自己不过是对方隐瞒身份的一个意外。  
他想起在昏迷之前见到的熟悉身影。搞什么啊，还活着怎么一点消息都没有。他先是埋怨起了Alpha的不告而别，但后来也就释怀——活着就好，活着就好。只是有些可惜……他眼神黯淡摸了摸小腹，但是这怪不了Snape，他没有必要为自己的任性买单。  
虽说归属同一个系统，但是这个系统庞杂而默认的规则不允许相互干涉，制度内的第一要务就是服从。是时候低头了。Harry站在镜子面前左右查看极少摘下的隐藏腺体的项圈，向命运服软。只是偶尔梦中腹腔抽动的幻痛将他从过往唤醒，不许沉迷。他有时候会想，自己能不能在对方的生命中留下一点什么，就算化身一宿美梦也好。只是无解。

夜间翻来覆去，思绪不成眠。其实他已经很久没有失眠的习惯了，毕竟身体底子好，成日奔波下，睡眠是刚需。但是耐不住今日的心绪起伏。  
Harry抓起手机，碧绿的杏眼眯成一条算计的线，没有人规定不能找回场子，况且这回是对方先动的手。  
他不管明早起来会不会因此后悔，他的上一次冲动行事还是在勾引自己的师长的时候，而他从未对这个决定后悔过。而被赋予勇气的机会失不再来。他借着夜晚就适合干坏事的名义无畏地向那条盗号信息发送回应。  
“我知道你是盗号的，我给你钱，聊两句怎么样？”  
对方看来是缺钱缺狠了，回复极快，顺便给出一张价目单。  
嘿——看来不是第一次碰上这样的需求了。Harry暗自琢磨，挑了个中等价位的时长——五天。他对这种钱货两讫感到满意，毕竟从那之后他就开始害怕跟其他人有任何意义上复杂的羁绊。  
“你能不能学着这个号主的语气？我给你形容一下……”他劈里啪啦打出一堆又好又坏的形容词，手机那边的对方像是有些惊呆，过了好一会才犹犹豫豫发来一个问号，附赠一个反问，“这人怕不是有病？”  
Harry第一反应是愤怒，这人说什么猪话，不赚钱了吗？后面转念一想好像也对，正常人哪来的不告而别不闻不问的骚操作。但是还是气不过，要把自己的钱讨回来。  
可是已经进了别人的口袋哪里有吐出来的道理。他一气之下点了举报，关机睡觉。  
几天后，Harry发现自己心里对这件事还是有些割舍不下，他最终掏出手机，点开那个纯黑色块，“在吗？”

Snape接到通讯部门的通知的时候些微诧异，毕竟如今他已经脱离了卧底的身份，但是仍处于保密期之内，加之他在卧底期间优异的表现，被留任组织新人进行卧底培训，也就意味着一切的行动和通讯受限。  
他原先的手机被保存，发放了统一的通讯器，在拿回那把许久未用的手机时还感到有些陌生，开机都花费了很长的时间。通讯部门告诉他，这一次应该算是他们的失职，在接到举报了之后才发现有人盗用了他的账号，现在要请他到相关部门确认是否有什么损失。  
他估摸着那个胆敢黑进官方卧底人员账号的倒霉蛋已经被修理的够呛，也不去在意那么多，点进了那个只有一个通讯人的账号。他仔仔细细地看着那个熟悉的头像，就在这时，接到了对方的信息。  
Alpha咬着根烟，嘴角一挑，回复道，“在。”他丝毫不觉得理亏地收下对方的转账，怕什么，以后连人都会属于这个Omega。  
然后脱下了那身制服，去确认损失。  
“请告诉我你的损失，”年轻的男性Beta坐在电脑前打开表格登记，一边絮絮叨叨，“审批后将对你的损失进行补偿。”  
“损失了一个Omega。”  
“抱，抱歉？”Beta抬起头看着那个一边在手机上不知道摁什么的强大Alpha。  
“我假设你的耳朵不是摆设？”Snape“啧”了一声，“我的Omega都要被拐跑了。”  
“可是，可是这，”Beta犹犹豫豫地开口，“这我们没法补偿……”  
“所以我要把自己赔给他。”  
扯皮花不了多长的时间，重点在于手续的交接。Snape不得不按捺住那些一旦被勾起就无法平息的汹涌心潮。  
对他的Omega，他于心有愧，但是在即使Voldement被杀死之后的那段时间，作为当场揭开卧底身份的他在很长的一段时间内都还处于疯狂的追杀和悬赏之中。如果Harry·Potter对于黑暗世界的这一套有更多的了解的话，或许很快就能够发现这些踪迹。但他不会让这个纯净热烈的太阳被另一个世界侵袭。  
作为最优秀的卧底，他怎么可能发现不了对方那看似小心翼翼实则露骨的窥视，于此同时他奇异地觉察自己甚至为这种接触欣喜——这本是不应该的。那时候他盘算的很好，结束当下的任务之后将与自己的Omega光明正大缔结婚约。他总想给他最好的，因为Harry·Potter值得且应该拥有。  
只是不曾想一切计划赶不上变化。Voldement本人直接找上门的那天他甚至来不及给自己的Omega留下哪怕一星半点的线索，他只寄希望于邓布利多能够觉察这其中的关窍。而Voldement虽然在长期的服用药物下有些神经质与偏执，可是在多疑的程度上却日益严重。他怎么能让自己的Omega以身涉险。而当他见到本不应该出现在那个场合的Omega时、见到从昏迷的Omega身下汩汩而出的鲜血时，终于没能够绷住，直接当场射杀了Voldement的左膀右臂。他将Harry交给随后赶来的Draco，终于在爆炸之前逃脱，将Voldement的命留在了火海之中。  
他不后悔这样做，身为Alpha本应保护自己的Omega，而他已经失职，如今他不允许自己给对方带去更多的危险。他交代过Draco和邓布利多，前者名义上帮忙驱逐那些围绕在Omega身边的狂蜂浪蝶，实际上防止Voldement余党对这个Omega生活的侵扰；后者在Harry追查自己的踪迹时予以适当引导。他知道这一切要是让Harry知情的话，对方一定不会退缩。但是这是他不能够接受任何可能失去他的Omega的风险，这是Snape能够从自己的角度出发给对方带来的最大程度的保护。  
他怎么能不爱他。  
如今他聆听到灵魂另一半的呼唤，而将奔赴这一命运发出的盛大邀约。  
他要向着光而去。

“这人是你的谁？”  
Harry抓起手机点开看到了这条消息。  
他暗自腹诽过现在这些部门的办事效率以及哀叹存在太多的尸位素餐，但是毕竟还是自己没能够忍住诱惑先给对方发送消息，我这个正义的使者居然有一天向犯罪势力低头。Harry颇有些怨声载道。但是交流的习惯却半真半假地保留。  
只是这一次他学了聪明，一天一天地买断时长。他对自己的小聪明沾沾自喜，却没想到手机另一头有人对此咬牙切齿。  
“同事而已。”Harry回想往事，既然都在警务系统，说一声同事不算撒谎，他欲盖弥彰地想。  
“我不认为单纯的同事关系值得让你如此恋恋不忘？”对面很快回复。  
“……我暗恋他不行啊！”Harry气恼于这人的耿直与不会聊天，但是这种直指人心的犀利又莫名撩拨他的心窝。  
“暗恋？”只是一个带着疑问的普通词语，Harry却无端品出几分熟悉的不屑嗤笑。  
他有些被戳穿了的恼羞成怒，将手机摔在床上，那个无辜的通讯工具弹得老高一下子掉在了床和墙壁之间的缝隙。当作眼不见为净。但是没过几分钟他就胳膊伸得老长去扒拉。  
灰头土脸捡起来一看，信息还是停留在那一条。他烦躁地抓了抓额发命令自己不要过于沉迷。  
“你讲话怎么跟之前的风格不一样？”Harry有来有去之下不免起了疑心。  
“业务能力不行，换人了。”Snape自认为也没有说错。  
行吧，能盗到卧底的号也算有点本事。Harry替对方自圆其说，被扰乱的思绪却始终无法平静。  
三年时间，他依然无法否认自己爱那个Alpha。从撕心裂肺到如今的只余一些迟钝的抽痛。思想无拘无束而言语后知后觉。他在当下总难说清自己的情绪，只有事后的反复回忆与追思似乎才抓住一些思绪的出口得以宣泄。于是经过漫长时间的发酵，那些不见天日的情感终于厚重，有了可得以一叙的资格。  
但可笑的是自己却不敢坦诚。曾经的热烈奉献已被消磨，就算面对陌生人他都不敢直言，竟越发地有几分见山不是山的虚伪。或许现在是时候走出这段人生阴影？将这些乱七八糟的过往与陌生人打包一叙似乎也并无不可，告别的仪式结束即意味新生活的开始。  
于是他又拿起手机。  
“好吧，他不是我的同事，他曾经是我的Alpha，只是后来他不要我了……”  
“现在？现在大概死了吧……”  
“那当然，身为一个Omega我还怕自己没有市场？”  
“谁规定一个Omega应该为一个早八百年死掉的Alpha守身如玉？”Harry越演入戏越深，真把自己当作一个丧偶的Omega。  
Snape看见这条信息的时候挑高眉梢，明明这个Omega已经见到那份名单，还敢这样说，欠干。  
“那你这几年发情期没有Alpha，怎么过？”Snape抽出一支烟点燃咬在嘴里，好平息心绪。他当然知道他的Omega绝对没有被第三人的气息染指（如果有那就算作是Draco的失职）。  
“当然是靠着我的收藏[图片]（花花绿绿一抽屉的各色玩具）: ）”  
Alpha一脚踹扁一个垃圾桶，知不知道一个Omega给陌生人发送这样的信息意味着什么？他喝退了几个由于巨大声响闻讯而来的学员，冷着张脸，打字的力度简直要把手机按穿，“那本人是否可以自认为足以陪伴你度过发情期？”然后一边往办公室走。  
Harry接到这条信息有些迟疑，他早过了倚靠Omega的魅力钓凯子而满足成就感的年纪。但是这种悸动的感觉是怎么回事？或许是空窗太久？Harry认真思索，手机那头谁知道是什么牛鬼蛇神。但是他太像了……以至于Harry觉得自己的心灵再一次找到寄托。Harry摇头，警告自己不要局限于过去，当一个放荡不羁的Omega才能找到世间真理，连灵魂都在高呼欲望永恒，爱情俗气。  
Snape眼尖，对着图片上下逡巡几遍，没从那一堆乱七八糟的小玩具里面找到套，安心了不少，边办理最后的交接，边耐下性子陪着自己的Omega闹。他装作不明白的样子一个一个挑着问，满足Omega的说教欲，觉得自己不能再等。  
Harry被撩的欲火焚身，一边正正经经地和对方发消息，一边揉着自己，什么“Daddy I want more”“Rub my clit”……他撅着屁股夹着假肉棒在床上翻滚浪叫，觉得自己的坚持是对Omega鲜活肉体的辜负。他想起好像很久以前发过的宏愿要睡到最好的Alpha，如今他久违地在这种肉欲翻滚中找回当初的一点雄心壮志。  
要么独自枯萎要么被拯救，总是要选一个。他非常可耻地承认自己是一个耽于肉欲的动物，因为在时不时的自渎中他总会想起男人旖旎称呼他身下的洞口为spring hollow，以至于他想到这个词总会忍不住湿透。看冷静自持化身野兽。  
于是情潮结束后他用湿漉漉的手指点开聊天窗口。  
Snape终于办完手续，看到手机上新收到的一条关于情人节的邀请。  
他默默宣判了手机那头毫不知情的Omega的刑期，一边冷笑着回了个“好”。

Harry难得打扮自己一回，向来都是制服的他这才发现自己的休闲服饰少得可怜，只好矮个里面拔高个，挑挑拣拣找出一件衬衣穿上。  
他倒没有对今天见面的对象有什么幻想，社交时代真情假意没人能够说得清。他振振有词地想着，如果是个丑逼就直接扭送警局，告他个侵犯他人通讯的罪名。  
到了约定的地点还早了十分钟，他漫不经心地打量过往的情侣，情人节的氛围美好得他心头拥堵，只好一边猜测自己待会该去往警局还是往哪里。  
Snape比对方更早就到了，他站在Omega的身后，仔细琢磨打量，发现对方还是没怎么变，脖子上依然是那条自己亲手带上的项圈，人是站在那里等着他的人。  
Harry掏出手机，正在查看时间的时候忽然觉得有些不太妙，他似乎闻到了信息素的味道。公共场合释放一定浓度的信息素就构成性骚扰了啊！他一边觉得这人应当谴责一边觉得似乎这味道熟悉到令人腿软。  
Omega猛地顿住，转头动作僵硬的好像没够上够油而生涩的机械发条——熟悉的面容熟悉的黑色长款风衣站在他的身后，阴影将他笼罩。  
“听说，我死了？”  
Harry瞬间明白前因后果，哪里来的像不像，明明就是本人。可恨这个老男人，骗了自己一次青春年少，第二次还想骗走自己的一生。  
他拔腿就跑，安慰自己虽然看起来像是懦夫行为，但其实这是战略性撤退。他跑了两步觉得不对，怎么变成我没理了呢？于是重整旗鼓虚张声势站在原地，挑衅地往回看，“死了刚好换个新的。”  
“那我可不可以？”明明说着请求的话，表情却诚恳得像是要去干架。  
Snape在自己的Omega面前站定，直直地看着对方。周围是熙熙攘攘的人群和甜腻的爱情流行歌曲。  
“看你表现。”Harry觉得自己的眼眶有热泪上涌，强行抑制不让自己先输掉这局。  
“很好。”Snape一把将他扛在肩头，决心吸取以前的教训。  
“你干嘛！”Omega叫声很大，却没怎么挣扎。  
Alpha的手指挤入项圈，往Omega只给伴侣碰触的腺体恶狠狠摸了一把，“标记你。”  
“欸？！”  
“闭嘴，干你。”

-END-


End file.
